


Untitled Puck and Blaine as Bros

by KillerQueen80



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen80/pseuds/KillerQueen80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck calls Blaine after he finds out what happened between him and Kurt. Blaine is surprised by Puck's reaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Puck and Blaine as Bros

“So, I hear you cheated on Hummel.” Is how Blaine is greeted when he answers his phone. 

Blaine sighs, he’s just tired of hearing about it, tired of thinking about it, really, he’s just tired.

“Puck, if you’re calling to schedule your turn to make me feel like shit, you’ll have to get in line.” 

Puck let’s out a chuckle on the other end of the line, “Actually, I figured those losers would be giving you a hard time, so I called to see how you’re doing.” 

Blaine’s eyebrows rise in surprise, “You’re not mad at me?” 

“Why would I be mad at you, you didn’t cheat on me.” 

“Because you were Kurt’s friend first? And I broke his heart. And he’s been through enough and I just made everything worse.” 

“First of all, me and Kurt are cool, because he’s in Glee club, but we’re not bros. We only spent time together outside of Glee because Finn lives in his house. But you and me, we’re bros. You play Call of Duty with us, and we’re in the same Fight Club. You know what they say, Bros before hoes.” 

“Kurt’s not a ho. If anyone is a -” 

“Don’t. Don’t beat yourself up. Look, I’m here for you, because you were there for me, you helped me study for that test and junk. So I’m looking out for you. The rest of them are going to act like Kurt’s some precious damsel and he needs them to beat you up for him or something, which is bullshit, because Kurt can beat them all up, trust me. But what they’re not telling you is that all of them are cheaters too. Bet you didn’t know that.” 

“No, I try to stay out of people’s business.” Blaine collapses on his bed, lying down and staring at the ceiling.

“Please, if people in that club stayed out each other’s business, they wouldn’t have anything to talk about. How about a little history lesson. You have to know about me and Quinn, right?” 

Blaine nods before realizing Puck can’t see him, “I’ve heard somethings, yes.” 

“Well, while that’s going on, Finn’s basically cheating on Quinn with Rachel. Then, next year, Tina cheats on Artie with Mike over the summer. When Rachel finds out that Santana popped Finn’s cherry, she cheats on him with me. Finn makes a big stink about that only to turn around and make Quinn cheat on Sam. Sam gets butthurt about that, only to turn around and get Mercedes to cheat on her boyfriend. Oh yeah, Brittany cheated on Artie with Santana. So the only ones in that club who aren’t cheaters are Teen Jesus and Artie. The next time one of them gives you a hard time, remember that. They’re full of it.” 

“Wow, that’s... That’s actually really infuriating when I think about it. So this whole week, everytime I walk into the choir room, I see everyone whispering and Tina won’t even talk to me, and they’re pretty much all done it before?” 

“Yeah man, that’s what I’m telling you. You cool, though? Why’d you do it?” 

Blaine puts his arm over his eyes, trying to stop the stinging that happens behind his eyes everytime he thinks about it. 

“I don’t know.” 

“You’re lying. You know why, you just don’t want to deal. Trust me, I know. I’m a cheater. I’m the guy everyone goes to when they’re unhappy and want to get laid with someone who won’t judge them or tell anyone. You know how many bored housewives I’ve been with? After we’re done, they’re laying there all in the after glow, totally unable to use their legs because that’s how Puckasaurus gets down, they start talking. About how their husbands don’t pay attention to them anymore, how their work is more important, how they don’t tell them they love them anymore, or they don’t -” Puck stops when he hears Blaine’s breath hitch over the phone.

“That’s what it is, isn’t? Kurt’s in New York and he doesn’t give two shits what’s happening in Lima anymore.”

“He’s just really busy. He’s got this new job at Vogue and everything is new. And he and Rachel go to this piano bar with all these NYADA students. I should have been more understanding. I should have just talked to him about it.” 

“Yeah, you should have, but you can’t do crap about it now.” 

“I know. I just-” 

“You feel worthless? Like you don’t matter to anyone? And no one cares about anything you have to say? I told you, I get it. I’m a cheater. That’s why I called, because I figure right about now, you feel like shit and nobody cares. They care about there being a cool story to pass around, ooh look, Perfect Blaine Warbler fucked up. They don’t understand what it’s like to think you’re worthless when you look in the mirror. They all go home to parents who give a fuck, but we’re the kids who’ve been making our own dinner since we were tall enough to reach the stove. So I’m calling to tell you that if you want to come visit me, or whatever, you totally can, I’ll even take you gay clubbing in West Hollywood.” 

Blaine takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself from where he was crying silently while Puck spoke. 

“Thank you, Puck. That really means a lot.” 

“No problem man, like I said, we’re bros. We gotta stick together. I think Kurt will probably get over it. A lot of the cougars I’ve banged tell their husbands and it makes them start paying attention. Give it time, man. If not, I’ll totally hook you up out here in LA, I’ve got all kinds of connections.” 

“Thank You, Puck.” 

“Anytime, dude.” 

Blaine hangs up the phone, wiping his eyes one more time. He still feels awful, and he still doesn’t want to go to school tomorrow, but it is a relief to know that there’s someone who gets him.


End file.
